


Mine（中译）

by 2230617



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22279492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2230617/pseuds/2230617
Summary: 总裁耀和白兔露。本文为Fanfiction网站原作《Mine》的中文翻译版本。部分删改，未译王耀的口癖。
Relationships: china/russia
Kudos: 55





	Mine（中译）

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/551059) by See-Le-Fairy-Witch. 



> 原作：See-Le-Fairy-Witch

八/国/集/团/会/议真是……好吧，在王耀看来，他们一事无成。他正待在伊万的房间，等待会议结束，这样他就能从伊万那里拿到一些文件，站在这里度过的每一秒都让自己愈发焦虑。

然而他只能听到从楼上传来的尖声叫喊。习以为常的英法互嘲，美/国的大笑，德/国的喊叫，意/大/利的笑声。唯一安静的两个国/家是卑鄙的俄罗斯和日本。

王耀叹了口气，打开播放器，看一部英文电影——很老的片子，讲的似乎是关于爱情一类的事。

王耀叹了口气，知道这是他能挑到最好的影片了，因为伊万的电影收藏大多是恐怖片，虽然这部俄/罗/斯爱情电影看起来甚至有点像色情影片。你可以说伊万是一个年轻，浪漫，可怕，而且非常好色的俄/罗/斯人。

“小耀，你在里面吗?”伊万探进头来。

王耀吓了一跳，看向身后的俄/罗/斯人。“伊万，我只是……”

伊万因电视场景发出的笑声打断了王耀。王耀回头一看，原来是个肉麻的接吻镜头。他皱起眉头——他八成是算好了吧。

”我偷偷溜出了会议，怎么了?”伊万慢慢靠近沙发后背，问道。

“我只是需要从你那里拿一些文件。”王耀说。伊万弯下腰俯视他，他深紫色的眼睛刺穿了王耀的灵魂。今天俄/罗/斯人的眼中有某种兽性的东西，某种令王耀无法忽视的东西。

“Da~，文件在我办公桌上，跟我来。”伊万直起身来走开了。王耀不得不跳过沙发，跑去追赶伊万迈开的大步。

“你走的小碎步真可爱。”伊万评价道。

王耀怒目而对：“体型可不代表一切，我随时都能跑得比你快。”他强调。

“我很想见识一下，”伊万咧嘴笑着。王耀扬起根眉毛，他好奇地凝视伊万，开始研究他到底有什么企图。

王耀每次来的时候，伊万都会和他玩点新游戏，但这次不同。通常伊万会直截了当说出他的想法，但这次，这次他有点遮遮掩掩的。

“我们到了，”伊万推开门，让王耀进来。

王耀很惊讶，他的办公室竟然井然有序。王耀原以为这里会乱的像个猪圈一样，显然这里没有想象中那么糟糕。所有事物看起来都像模像样，给人感觉很不错。光线透过办公室的窗户玻璃照射进来，伊万扯下了窗帘，为的是能拥有更多的阳光，但是无论他怎么尝试，都照不亮一些黑暗的角落。

王耀一直认为，一个国/家的办公室风格反映了他们的理念。除开那些最高架子上的动漫手办，本田菊的办公室拥有完美的秩序；在苏/联时期，伊万的办公室总是乱七八糟的。

王耀的办公室很整齐，但你不得不除去摆在另一边的艺术工具，它们是按照创意的方式编排的。

王耀被自己的思绪分散了注意力，没有注意到身后的门已经锁上，也没有注意到俄/罗/斯人正在危险的靠近。他的手指离马尾辫只有几英寸的距离，伊万的心脏开始加速跳动。

一下，两下，三下，越来越快。

“给你。”伊万递给他一份文件。要是王耀知道他可以用哪种方式躲开伊万就好了。

王耀看着他微笑，感激地接过文件。开始仔细检查每一页内容，他已吸取了教训，之前阿尔弗雷德认为在给他的文档里偷偷加上一页色情故事会很好玩，而王耀并没检查，直接把它给了自己的上司。

“就这些了吧?”伊万好奇地歪着头问道。

王耀快速浏览了最后几张内容。”是的，谢谢你了。”

他合上文件，转身离开。突然伊万满怀不悦的坐下来。亚/洲人瞬间死般的僵直了身体，他的手指正放在门把手上，可他没法再装作什么都没发生了。有些事，确实是他的失误。

“伊万？”王耀转身看向那个俄/罗/斯人。伊万的眼睛猛地一眨，他微笑着，把头歪向一边。

”什么事，小耀?”

他一定是个可爱的疯子，王耀心想。

“那天晚上，我喝得多了，我……”

“没必要道歉的，小耀，”伊万摇摇头：“你已经醉了，在酒精的作用下，人们没办法控制自己的行为。”

“我不是故意的……你知道，”王耀挠了挠自己的后脑勺。

“引诱我，然后在我身上睡着?”伊万扬起”一边眉毛问道。

为什么周围环境会这么热？他通常只抬一边眉毛吗？王耀低着头咬了咬嘴唇。他记得整个晚上，当他回到家，发现那个俄/罗/斯人在前门等着他的时候，脑海里升腾起的所有对伊万的肮脏想法。他特别记得当他把伊万推到床上，扯开他的上衣，露出苍白结实的胸膛时，他的欲望是怎样的肮脏。现在事情已经发生了，每次他看到伊万，他都会有同样的想法，还有伊万当时的样子，震惊地半裸着躺在他的床上。

”是的。”王耀低下头，脸涨的通红。

“我很惊讶你会做出那种行为，小耀。”伊万点头。王耀挪近了一点步子，看到伊万悲伤地垂下头。不，他不想让伊万感觉难过。

“我知道，我不知道我当时怎么了……”王耀停顿了一下。感觉眼前有些发黑，他听到的最后一句话是：

“小耀，即使你的判断力严重混乱，你也不应该那样做。”

“感谢你没有趁乱利用我那时的状态。”

“没关系，可敬的王耀不是每天都会突然袭击另一个国/家，然后在你去拜访他的时候开始脱你的衣服。然后你在我身上睡着了，我就勃起了。”

“最后说了一句什么?”王耀的脸更红了，他震惊的瞪着俄/罗/斯人。

伊万天真的笑容敛去了——我才领受到那有多性感，你为什么要喝那么多？

他十指交叉，支撑在下巴上。王耀看到他的眼睛里溢满了那些之前被隐藏起来的兽性。

”你听到我说的了，我不会否认的，小耀，你的表现令我兴奋。你难以想象，你让那时的我有多难受。”伊万告诉他。

“我不需要知道这些，”王耀转身离开。他按下门把手，发现门被锁上了。他感到一阵惊慌，开始一次又一次地按下把手，希望它会弹开。

“你要知道，小耀。我当时想做的就是把你叫醒，然后抱你，抱到你的尖叫声把你的邻居全都吵醒。”伊万把头歪向另一边。王耀每次都更用力按压门把手，终于，他绝望地俯下身子。

我还没准备好去面对这件事，我没料到会有个短篇黄色故事！王耀再次咬住嘴唇。

“别说了！！！”小个子男人咆哮着向后拉门。门扇微微颤动，但是不会松开，尽管王耀非常想就此逃离。

“我想门是卡住了，”伊万叹口气，”真可惜，da？我只能继续讲我的故事了。”

“还有什么好说的?”在捶门之前，王耀转过身猛拍了一下，“嘿！有人能帮我打开门吗？”

“国/家们都在房子的另一边。他们结束自己的争吵前不会听到你的。”伊万悲伤的叹息，好像他真的为此有多么失望似的，“然而关于你的第一个问题，还有很多要说的。我说到哪儿了？哦，对了，你让我勃起了。”

“这真是太太太太太不合适了！”王耀踢着厚厚的木门咆哮道。

“没用的，”伊万笑了，他喜欢王耀表现出来的这种焦虑模样。“你睡着后，我做了一个艰难的决定，我之前提到过的那个，”伊万清了清嗓子，“很明显我决定不去抱你，因为你喝醉了，我知道这样趁火打劫不对。”

“你真是个混蛋。”王耀咬牙切齿地拉门。

“我很犹豫地推开了你，但是我还是一直硬着。我试着去想些恐怖的事情，但是没有用。”伊万听起来很失望。王耀应该记得伊万是在他和金/帐/汗/国身边长大的：他们都是操控他人的大师。

“我不在乎。”王耀放弃了，无力地把头靠在冰冷的木门上。他考虑从窗户跳出去，但是还有第二个故事。王耀不想向八/国/集/团解释，他不得不跳窗的原因，是因为伊万在向王耀描述他醉酒后的严重行为问题，试图和他上床，然后迅速在那个大个子身上睡着了——真不值得为此而面临尴尬和骨折。

“所以我跳进了你的浴室，刚开始很冷，但那不管用。”伊万现在继续完全无视王耀：“所以我伸手下去，在你的浴室里自慰。想象着你带给我的高潮，就像你本来要做的那样，我回到了卧室，然后给你美丽苗条的身体做前戏。你的尖叫声在我耳边回荡。”

那天晚上的画面在他眼前闪过，他对伊万的欲望。那些他再也无法抑制的罪恶肮脏的想法。

”我把一只手放在你的背上，用另一只手包住你的下体，开始给你口交。你哭得越来越大声，尖叫的回声穿透整个房间。”

王耀以头抢门，试图把脑海里的这些画面赶出去。伊万很好，几乎和他自己一样好，但在王耀的防守面前，他运用了进攻他的最佳方位。

“我永远不会。”王耀摇摇头。

“哦，但是你做了，”伊万笑了：“随着我名字的最后一声尖叫，你出来了，洒的到处都是，我身上和你身上都有。然后我抱你了，毫不保留地把我的种子撒到你身上，用我的精华填满你。你喜欢这样，是的，你喜欢。即使我以为我已经满足了，但想着你的样子，我在浴室泄了，而你就睡在隔壁房间——这样的想法带着我回去。”

“你又做了一次?”王耀惊掉了下巴。”在我的浴室里。”

“这是你的失误，对我的小向日葵来说，这似乎很公平。”伊万把腿搁在桌子上，仰起头来：“这次你穿了最最可爱的粉红小裙子，头上扎了个小丝带。你坐在我的床上，引诱我靠近你。”

“住口！伊万!”王耀使劲撞门。

“我爬过去，将你推倒，然后无比热情地吻你，”伊万微笑着向后仰头。”我告诉你我爱你，为你的乞求甚至不烦心任何准备。然后我挤进你的身体。狠狠的要你，把你灌满，你尖声叫着我的名字。剥去所有的尊严，我愈发爱你，而唯一能表达这种爱的方式，就是在我进入你体内的时候，在你耳边低语那三个字。你把指甲刺进我的背部，我的手游走在那些衣装下面，再一次将你灌的满满的。这次你更加喜欢了，气喘吁吁，呻吟着哭喊出我的名字。”

“别说了，好吗？我说了我很抱歉，我很抱歉让你在我的浴室里通过摸自己的方式满足！我很抱歉哄骗了你然后就停止动作了!”王耀吐出一大堆话来，只是想离开此地。伊万进入他身体的画面在他眼前闪烁，他讨厌某人通过描述而使他能够想象任何事情。读读小黄文不错，但不喜欢一个超级大块头的俄/国佬，愚蠢地的向你讲述他操你的幻想，尤其这一切还是你真想要的。

“不必道歉，这是一个美妙的幻想，”伊万笑起来，”我只是很遗憾它没有成真。”

王耀看着门，思绪飞速地追上来。他坐在伊万椅子的对面，双手放在膝盖上以掩饰他的兴奋。在经历了那么多事情之后，他无法直视伊万的眼睛。

看着那美丽的双瞳，他无法自制。

“你这样做的目的是什么？让我难堪到无以复加？你现在打算做什么?”

”现在?”伊万看起来很困惑。”不管你想要干什么，他们还需要两个小时才会发现我们。”

王耀狠擦了他勃起的欲望，但它没有平复下去。他瞟向伊万，伊万正靠在椅背上用眼睛直勾勾地盯着自己。那美丽的双瞳，他得分散自己的注意力。

“你刚刚说你爱我。”王耀提到。伊万落下笑容，脸红的低下头去。

“我、我有说过吗？哦……是的。”伊万点点头。王耀向窗户看去。现在伊万做了蠢事，那可爱的脸红和口吃引出了王耀被隐藏的欲望。他的想象力按着自己的方式上路了,想象着自己舔舐伊万的胸膛，碾过他每一寸柔软的皮肤。伊万脸色绯红，惊讶的看着小个子男人，想结结巴巴地说出些话来却什么都吐露不出。王耀可以听到他的心跳声，然后他会给王耀一个复杂的眼神，介于他多么想要王耀，和他对王耀突然扑向他而感到多么震惊之间。

“该死的伊万。”王耀翘起二郎腿瞪向那个俄/国佬。“你可真是个混蛋。”

“怎么了，小耀?”伊万笑着歪头询问。

王耀不是一个会说脏话的人，但是伊万令他无与伦比的挫败：“草泥马伊万·布拉金斯基，你赢了。”

王耀站起来，爬过办公桌。他的双唇与伊万瞬间融合在一起，热情而有力的深吻。分开时，他呻吟着再啄了一下伊万的嘴唇。

“啊……”伊万往后拉了拉嘴唇，抬手无意识的揉搓着。王耀挂在他的大腿上，拉下伊万的围巾，舔弄他敏感的脖子。伊万呻吟出声，他倾斜头部以给王耀更多的施展空间。王耀喜欢伊万，在孩提时代，他天真地解释他的脖子对温暖很敏感，因他本身就是一个如此寒冷的国/度。现在他仍然戴着一条围巾来蒙蔽那些没有意识到这是个巨大弱点的国/家。除了王耀之外没人知道，但他之前只用这个来阻止伊万碰自己的屁股。

“我说你赢了，我没说你赢得了我的完全服从。”王耀俯在俄/罗/斯人的耳边低语。伊万扬起眉毛，半笑不笑的。王耀感到有只大手滑进他的上衣，绕着他的臀，把他托到俄/罗/斯人的大腿根部。伊万裤子包着的鼓胀正顶着他，害的他不得不从轻微摇晃中停下来感受伊万。而他自己的勃起正推着伊万的腹部，热切地等着那个大个子说点什么。

“那我就不会退缩了，da？”伊万问道。王耀陷入沉默，想知道怎样才能在吸引伊万的同时仍然保留一些尊严。他前倾身体，用舌尖抵住伊万的下巴，再缓慢一路上移向耳朵。伊万在他湿润的舌尖下紧闭着双眼颤抖。

“做你最坏的打算。”王耀挑衅道，在他内心深处，他认为对这个强大又好胜的俄/罗/斯/人说这些也许是个坏主意。但他知道伊万不会对他太粗暴，他知道王耀的身体古老且纤巧。

伊万用双臂环上王耀的腰，将唇瓣覆上那小个子男人的淡黄皮肤。突然，他一把将他抱起猛摁倒在了桌上，将两人的距离瞬间拉近。后背感受到的硌意与身前的火热相袭，以至于王耀不知是该尖叫还是呻吟，结果发出了一种混合着二者的怪异媚吟。

伊万拼命抑制住咆哮：“接受挑战。”

他用目光迷恋的锁住他，目不转睛地欣赏王耀纤细的脖颈，直指他最想要的东西——实际上是两样东西：他的身体，他的心灵。伊万缓慢地俯下身子，把嘴唇帖在他身上，意识融合入绵长的激吻。伊万由上至下抚过他的背部曲线，把中/国人拽成一个弯月拱形，这样他就可以把他们的身体拉得很近，近到几乎融为一体，难分彼此。

在这场让王耀即将窒息的深吻被对方主动停止时，舔舐尽唇边的银丝，而后搭上对方的肩膀，“伊万，这是你计划好的，不是吗?”王耀问道，他的鼻息喷洒入俄/罗/斯人的耳朵，引起一阵瘙痒。他其实根本不在乎伊万有没有，他只是想知道罢了。

“你为什么会这么想?”伊万轻笑，并没有急迫的吻上，只是拉近距离，让他们鼻尖相抵，伊万望着那双琥珀色的眼睛，电光火石间似有千万般东西同时穿过。就像电脑硬盘一样，伊万可以窥见他瞳孔中闪烁的眸光，将过去与未来联结。

“你可真混蛋。”王耀怒瞪他，向那大个子投去一个不悦的神情。

伊万天真地微笑着：“别担心，小耀，我会小心抱你的。”伊万沿着耳廓后面吻他的脖子，吮吸耳垂。

“这才是让我害怕的地方。”王耀眯眼看着自己的手，此刻受情欲所控制，抬起摸上了伊万的脸颊，仔细品味他触摸到的每一寸肌肤。

“不必。”伊万抽出只手抬起王耀的大腿，向腹部一收，原本被他搂住的王耀也顺势更为贴近，下体紧紧贴合着摩擦，火势燎原。他现在想把王耀身上这些碍事的东西全去了，这样他就能直接感受到他，怎样的在他身下雌伏，丝滑的躯体蜿蜒流动。

“那别动作粗暴。”王耀含笑讥讽。

“我想你刚刚让我做最坏的打算？”伊万问道，低头吻上王耀的脖颈，轻柔的挑逗打转。

“啊呀！这身体已经四千岁了，你可得小心点。”王耀皱眉，似乎伊万又回到了幼年。伊万轻笑一下，转战向另一侧的脖子。

“那像这样呢?”他问，而后再度如几秒前一样吻上方才已被标记在他心底的敏感点。

“耶——啊!”在伊万吻上的瞬间，王耀的身子有些难以控制的轻颤，是因为肌肤接触而触动神经带来的快感，王耀忍不住尖叫出声，伊万牙齿的力道刚好，不轻不重的一磨，就留下个齿痕。“唔——你，伊万!”

”嗯？难道不是这样的?”伊万咧嘴笑开，吻却没有停下，反而是开始动手拉扯王耀的上衣纽扣。慢慢剥出其下包裹着的亚洲人特有的肤色，他梦寐毕生之物。

“你记住，别留下任何别国会注意到的痕迹。”王耀也抬手给他脱下那件丑陋的棕色大衣。

“你能穿一个星期衬衫和围巾吗?”

“不能，我希望没有吻痕，”王耀强调。

伊万有些沮丧，但他现已除去王耀的上衣，可以进入下一阶段了。伊万的唇舌缓慢卷上他胸前一点，轻合牙齿叼住蓓蕾陷入。王耀在这动作里急促喘息，双手在推离与迎合间挣扎。然而他只能做到后者，因为伊万正紧攥着他的手腕。

“你说你不喜欢那样?”伊万咧嘴一笑，蓄意移向一边，继续他漫长的折磨。这就是他想要的，了解王耀身体的每一部分，以拥有他。

伊万笑着，侧身拉开一个抽屉。这供给王耀一个俯视的机会，令他再次惊叹于伊万所拥有的健美苍白的身体。肤质几近全白，像是用大理石之类的东西雕刻而成。

所以这就是他衣袍之下的隐藏之物？为什么？王耀暗自琢磨。伊万回来时锁住了王耀看向他的目光。

“你最好友好些，我想在这之后能正常走路。”

“然而你告诉我不要退缩，好矛盾呢？我应该选我喜欢的那种。”伊万笑着亲了亲他的脖子。王耀带着几丝战栗，把腿绕在他的腰上。

王耀感到他的指尖涂抹着润滑油抵在穴口，一圈圈上下摩挲，搜寻着刺入角度。

“年轻人是如此饥渴。”王耀轻声笑出来。

“对吸引我的人来说是的。”伊万找到了合适的角度，毫无预警地整个按压进去。王耀惊叫一声，后仰着脖颈，指甲深深扎进桌面。

“混蛋。”王耀气息不稳地晃着头。伊万张嘴叼住王耀的发带，将它扯下。青丝垂落披散，扯落发带导致的一道卷曲是他美丽黑发上的唯一瑕疵。

“伊万，如果我们被看见……”王耀语带威胁。

“我们不会的。”伊万亲吻他的脖子，安抚道。

“弗朗西斯对这种事很敏锐，他能从世界的另一端闻到我在做爱。”王耀翻了个白眼。

“弗朗西斯可以嗅到地球另一边任何国/家的性爱，他真厉害。”伊万轻声笑道。”不过如果我用长桌上的甜点阻碍他的追踪，他就很难找到这个房间。”

第二根手指进来了，这次较为缓慢。伊万用类似剪刀张合的动作移动手指以拉伸出更多空间间。王耀的手指在他背上逐渐收紧。

“我觉得你下次应该剪指甲，老年人。”伊万笑着凑近王耀的头侧，亲吻年长国/家的长发，舔吮耳垂，让他平静下来。

“克服难关。”王耀声线颤抖。

“你对我这么粗暴，小耀，我只希望一会能好好报答你，”伊万在他耳边低语，令王耀全身都细细抖起来：“我想狠狠抱你，让你身上永远也洗不掉我的气息，小耀。我要射进你身体里去，直到你叫出我的名字，然后把咱们身下所有的文书都毁了。我想看看阿尔弗雷德的表情，当我告诉他咱们在他的宝贝合同上做了什么的时候。”

王耀生气地皱眉，羞恼地斜他一眼。伊万咯咯笑着伸出了第三根手指。

“啊，伊万！”他顺着力道扭腰躲避：“两个足够了！”

“不行，我想让你做好准备，我总是用三指扩张，你知道他们的说法：‘第三次的魅力’。”

“我不认为他们指的是这个。”王耀低吼。

“别担心，小耀。”伊万笑着把手指拔了出来，“准备好了吗?”他灼热的呼吸让王耀的耳朵发痒。

王耀点点头，他颤动着微睁开眼睛，看到伊万深情地望着他，温柔对自己微笑，王耀也忍不住报之以微笑。他颤抖着提起腰，将抵在身后滚烫的坚挺，慢慢的往自己穴口送去。那里已经一片濡湿黏滑，穴口渴水般不住的张阖收缩，开始不断有粘稠的清液流出来，顺着大腿染出晶亮的湿痕。

此时伊万下身的硬物被他送了个顶端进去，立刻就被湿软的穴口紧紧绞住了，吮吸似的咬住不放。

“告诉我什么时候进入。”

王耀深吸了一口气，他知道伊万不会再等了。

“来吧。”

臀肉被掰开，伊万冲了进来，滚烫的硬物瞬间全根没入。王耀张开嘴，却叫不出声音，眼前只剩一片片眩目的白光，突如其来的快感刺激得他浑身颤抖，身体却自然而然地收缩咬紧了，一阵阵痉挛着裹住深入其中的硬物。

“小耀。”伊万深吸了一口气，只方才那下，已经逼迫得他快要泄出来。暂停克制了一会，终于狂暴地加速抽插起来，没有留下任何空隙以让这个亚/洲人喘口气。他轻微移动角度，对着前列腺撞击。

“伊万！啊！是这儿……”王耀的整个身体都在痉挛发抖。他还没来的及从突然降临的满足和快感里回过神来，便已经重新跌回了翻腾着的欲海。内壁一阵阵放松紧缩着，清楚地感受到在体内抽送的那物的形状与热度。滚烫地磨着体内的软肉，突起的表面滑过痉挛蠕动的肠壁，然后重重撞上那处，尖锐的快感汹涌而出，将神智一遍遍洗涤。这就是他脑子里曾幻想的：伊万在他身体里撞击，而他享受身处其中度过的每一秒。

“好的小耀，我想更快些。”

王耀随他的动作慢慢摆腰，被体内的快感冲击得喘不过气来，眼前一片朦胧颠倒，只得神志不清地伏在人的脖颈旁边，嘴唇慢慢蹭上去，低声呢喃道：“该死的，快点，伊万，快点！”他催促着，张口时，湿软舌尖探出来，滑过颈侧。

伊万喜欢王耀的腿在他腰侧无意识的乱蹬，他甚至想要在上面系一个小铃铛，这样他就可以听到它们可爱的带有鼓励性质的叮当声。

“小耀，小耀，小耀。”伊万一遍遍得重复他的名字，他伸手托着王耀，将他修长的身躯抱在怀里。

王耀的呻吟声突然提高了：“我快了...伊万！”一边虚软地伸出手，胡乱的揉上挺立的乳尖。

伊万看他的样子，愈发加快了抽送速度。索性俯下身，一把将他的手拿开，顺势含住那边坚硬的嫣红乳珠，耳边立刻开始传来一声蚀入骨髓的呻吟。随即猛然一挺腰，将坚挺顶至最深，不再抽动，只是顶住那一点，辗转着反复碾磨。

王耀身体弹了一下，尖叫出伊万的名字。腰身猛然后仰，伴随着下身吐出的白液，他慢慢回落瘫倒下去。

接下来是伊万，在王耀尖叫出他名字的时候，他咬紧了牙，在王耀仍因高潮余韵存留的柔软体内大力顶送了几下，也给了出来。只是想着王耀伏于他身下的画面，就足以把他推下悬崖。

伊万把额头抵在胳膊肘上缓了口气，以防自己摔倒在王耀身上。他弯下身，探进王耀的脖子，吻了吻他的脸颊骨。

“感觉如何?”伊万问道。

“你为什么要在乎我的想法?”王耀仍在气喘，笑着问道。

“是你要求的，而且要快。”伊万让王耀落下了笑容，他只是稍微抬起头来瞪了他一眼。

“挺好的。”他评价道。

“挺好的?”

“太神奇了，现在出去吧。”王耀踹了踹他的小腿。

“你确定不要再来一次吗?”伊万咧嘴一笑。

“出去!”王耀开始向后挪动身体。

“好吧……”伊万叹了口气，慢慢地退出来。

他重新坐回椅子上。一丝坦诚的微笑爬上伊万苍白的唇角，他把头歪向一边。王耀红了脸，但同样笑了笑，低头看着地面。

“这就是你爱我的方式?”王耀问道。

“我有各种各样的方式。”伊万张开双臂作出回答。

王耀想和伊万一生一世吗？王耀紧张的思索，直到他的目光捕捉到了伊万那深紫色的双瞳，那双可以用毕生来信任的眼眸。

他和伊万已共同经历过那么多，现他们就在这里，一丝不挂坦诚相对。有人曾猜测，终有一天命运的红线会将他引向伊万，而现在他必须做出抉择：他是应该斩断红线，还是让它引领自己向那个爱着自己并欣赏自己的人？

王耀嘴角漾出微笑，他滑坐到伊万的膝盖上，把脸紧紧伏在那大个子的颈侧。

“小耀。”伊万笑着咕哝，他的脖子被王耀柔软的发丝弄得痒痒的。

“你喜欢这种感觉吗?”王耀问，额头抵靠在伊万身上。

“当然，我爱沉浸在其中的每一分钟。”伊万慢慢地把王耀的青丝别到耳后。“怎么了？”伊万问道，他抓住了王耀眼底的悲伤。

“没什么，我只是……”王耀做了个深呼吸，“我只是担忧我们将如何共处，我们是永生者，所以我们……”

“别想了，小耀。”伊万笑着说：“谁在乎明天，后天，甚至十年后会发生什么？现在我知道我爱你，确确实实的爱你，因我从未对别人有过这种感觉。”

“从未?”王耀好奇地问。

“从未。”伊万摇了摇头，“那晚我将你推开，不仅是因为你喝醉了和我觉得那是在占你便宜，更是因为那根本毫无意义，我不希望我们之间的第一次是无意义的，醉酒后的性爱。”

“取而代之的是算计。”王耀翻个白眼。

“我用你的心来算计你。”伊万向后一探胸膛。“我只是想知道，若你回击，我是否按对了按钮。”

“哇……我希望你的背受伤了。”王耀吐吐舌头。在他们谈话的过程中，座椅已转到另一边，让王耀不再背对向门。

“你打破了不可以在对方身上留痕迹的规则。”伊万突然意识到，“这是不是说我可以给其他人看了?”

“不行，”王耀怒目而视，“反正你总穿着上衣。”

“这次我会保守秘密的，但...”伊万举起一只手，表明它仍覆着王耀的精液。“我该拿这个怎么办?”

“擦干净呐!”王耀咆哮着推开他的手，抱怨道，“啊，你太粗俗了。”边弯下腰去拾伊万的大衣。

“嘿，伙计们，你们……他妈的你们在干什么?”阿尔弗雷德震惊地看着他们，王耀赶紧用大衣罩住自己。

“阿尔弗雷德，”王耀脸涨得通红，他看了看伊万，后又把视线转回美/国。“我以为……嗯……”王耀绝望地暗示伊万，想想借口啊。

“门卡住了，所以我们在等的时候做爱。”伊万解释，“幸好五分钟前你不在这儿哟。”

阿尔弗雷德思索片刻方才明白。

“所以……你们现在是一对了？太好了！绝代智谋布拉金斯基兄!”阿尔弗雷德靠近桌子，前倾身体与俄/罗/斯人击掌。

“别用那只手。”王耀抓住他的右手，瞪他。伊万只好笨拙地换成左手。

“哦～我想我听到了两个国/家做爱的呻吟和喘息。”弗朗西斯跳进来。

“滚出去！”王耀对他们大喊大叫。

“他们现在完全是一对了，是时候了吧?”阿尔弗雷德照旧对刚转过拐角的本田菊讲话。在王耀众多的弟弟妹妹们当中，菊一定是最恨伊万的那个。

“耀、耀！你在……”本田菊止住了话头。王耀做了什么再明显不过。

“完蛋。”王耀叹口气，仍试图把自己往伊万的大衣后面挤。他感到膝盖被敲了一下，低头看到伊万正在为他穿衣服。他抬起膝盖，让俄/罗/斯人拉起他的裤子，然后伊万再抓起大衣遮住自己。

“我只是……我……”菊完全失去了语言组织能力。王耀在等待菊自我整顿的时候，把上衣捡起套上。

“菊，你还好吗?”王耀现在真的很担心他。

“你欠我五十。”阿尔弗雷德陈述，戳了一下日/本/人的脸颊。

“我以为你会在和伊万上床前跟我说一声，”菊叹气道：“现在我输了。”

“什么？你是因为打赌难过?”王耀的表情混合着震惊和愤怒。

“我是。”菊叹着气递给那美/国人一张钞票。

“你们都在这里做什么?”亚瑟拐过转角，注意到王耀上衣扣子没系，而伊万则是全裸。

“王耀和伊万是一对，你欠我二十。”阿尔弗雷德说。

“哦，混球!”阿尔弗雷德掏出钱包，验收着新得手的钞票。

“我想要的是美元，不是这些有毒的英镑!”

“哦，闭上你的嘴吧，我正闹经济危机呢!”

“我得打电话给其他人，我大概能赚200块!”阿尔弗雷德欢呼着跑开了，“我就知道！”

“我们整年都在打赌，你们两个什么时候会在一起。阿尔弗雷德说在一年内，弗朗西斯说在一个月内——他已经输了。”亚瑟说明。

“你们都怎么说的?”尽管伊万一丝不挂，他还是很好奇。

“我说的是两年多。”菊叹气道。

“我说永远不会。”亚瑟摇了摇头。

“所以匈/牙/利小姐说，在未来两年，她能享得一份红利。”

“Ve——这里发生了什么，哦，我们都要为午睡脱衣服吗?”费里西安诺边问着边开始脱上衣。

“啊，费里西安诺，”路德维希出现，把他的上衣拉下来并牢牢按住，“我想你会发现这里没人在打盹。”

“哦，看呐，我根本不知道这是哪儿啊。”弗朗西斯探过桌子，摸着伊万的胸膛。

“呃。”伊万有点尴尬，琢磨着他是否应该推开法/国人。

“你为什么要把这些美好藏起来呢？哦，俄/罗/斯先生～我要烧了你所有的衣服。”

“我住在一个接近北极的国/家，我会冻僵的。”伊万看起来有些畏惧，就像他的妹妹开始释放“同我结婚”时的气息的样子。

“但如果你把它们藏起来，我怕我到死都不知道你有六块腹肌，而你把它们藏起来了。”

“六？绝他妈不可能！我勉强才能数到四。”阿尔弗雷德也凑过去看了一眼。

“那是因为你太胖了。”

“去你妈，去你妈的。”阿尔弗雷德怒目相向。

“我现在感觉很不舒服。”伊万看向王耀。王耀深呼吸一口，拿起伊万的水管。

“退后，你俩。”王耀厉声道，把他们猛地向后推。

“我只想摸摸他嘛。”弗朗西斯看起来很伤心，而阿尔弗雷德则对亚/洲人发出嘘声。

“坏法/国，退后，否则我就把这个塞进光也照不亮的地方。”王耀拉起外套盖住他的爱人。伊万微笑着，看到王耀这么坚决地让那些白痴远离自己，甚至还有点脸红。

“好吧，我们走。”阿尔弗雷德摔门而出，“不管怎样，他总是蒙我。”

“我会离开的，但如果你们两个需要为你们的浪漫生活增添点情趣。我会成为可提供帮助的那个有保证的第三人，所以如果你需要我，只要……”

“走。”王耀瞪他。

“好吧，但是……”

“滚！”王耀咆哮。

“你知道在哪里可以找到我。”他在离开前咧嘴一笑。

“我想我只能，”菊在关上门和其他轴/心/国成员离开之前，像失魂落魄的玩偶般转了几圈，“抱歉打扰你，请继续吧。”

王耀松了口气，把水管往桌子上一扔。

“现在解决问题了。”伊万笑着说。

“菊会把这个消息告诉我所有的弟弟妹妹。”

“阿尔弗雷德和弗朗西斯会告诉其他人。”伊万轻啄一口王耀的唇瓣：“现在所有人都知道你是我的了。”

“我想你是我的了。”王耀反驳，并脱下外衣。伊万红了脸，惊异于王耀的动作——他确信他对此有着钢铁般的掌控能力。

“不，你是我的。”

“好吧，我们拥有彼此。”王耀叹道。

“我爱你。”伊万将王耀拉进一个深吻。

“我也爱你。”


End file.
